


Relatively Family

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Relatively Family

"Hello, Dudley." Harry greeted his cousin warmly, shaking his hand as he walked through the front door. "How's the baby doing?"

"She's brilliant," Dudley grinned, every inch a proud father. "My wife is putting her down for a nap now though." Dudley hesitated. "Is your, er, _partner_ with you?"

Harry chuckled at Dudley's nervousness. "He went around back to the garden."

"Uh, Mum's back there," Dudley said, eyes wide. 

"Oh, shit." The first time Harry'd brought Severus with him and they'd run into Petunia, the shit had hit the fan as they _loudly_ relived over thirty years of extreme loathing.

~*~

Harry and Dudley both ran to the back door and throwing open, stopped dead. Petunia was calmly pouring Severus a cup of tea.

Severus turned toward the sound and, seeing Harry, mouthed, "Imperius." Harry snorted and shook his head.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Dudley muttered then looked at Harry. "He wouldn't hurt her, would he?"

"Nah, that's just his public persona. In private he's gentle as a kitten."

Dudley laughed. "I find that hard to believe." 

"It's true," Harry continued as Severus has finished his tea and was approaching them. "I have him wrapped around my little finger."

~*~

"You keep telling yourself that, Potter," Severus growled, eyes blazing with desire.

"Hey, Dudley, we'll stop back by another time, yeah?" Harry grasped Severus's hand and started toward the door. "When the baby is awake?

"What about mum?" 

"She'll be a little confused for a moment and then she'll be fine." Harry looked him in the eye so Dudley'd know he was telling the truth. 

"Mr. Dursley," Severus intoned as they exited. 

"God, Severus, don't call him _that_." Harry shuddered. "Reminds me of my uncle."

Severus pulled him close, cock to cock, preparing to Disapparate. "How's this?"

"Much better."


End file.
